Swallowed by Darkness
by ToxicSpikes
Summary: FRAYCEST ONE SHOT. My Chemical Romance band slash. Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Mikey Way. Don't own any characters. Frank finds himself tied to a bed. Enjoy :D


I woke up, slowly opening my eyes which seemed to be glued together, so I attempted to rub them but found to my horror that they were tied above my head to the bed. My brain was spinning with confusion as I tried to remember what had happened the night before. I managed to get my eyes open somehow and almost jumped out of my skin. I was totally naked apart from a thin pair of boxers.  
>I blushed as I heard footsteps and craned m neck to see who it was. I gazed up and saw two tall, handsome men. One was extremely pale with bright scarlet hair. His eyes were soft hazel in colour with fleck of green and gold that were scanning my bare body, hungrily. I suddenly felt rather self-conscious and turned my attention to the other man. This one had brown hair with a long blonde fringe which had been brushed back. He had heart shaped lips and similar eyes to the red head. I guessed they must be brothers, guessing by their features.<br>Looks like Matt got us a good one this time the red head grinned as his possible brother nodded in agreement.  
>Erm is anyone going to help me or at least tell me what the hell is going on I asked nervously, glancing at both faces.<br>Oh, we ll help you the blond said, suggestively. I m Gerard and this is my younger brother, Mikey and we are going make you scream our names. Got it, kid? the red one said with authority. Any questions? No? Good. He said added not waiting for an answer and started undressing. I couldn t help staring at Gerard as he was unbuckling his belt that held up his super tight jeans which outlined his crotch perfectly.  
>Seen something you like? he said, looking at me with those piercing eyes. I realised at this point that Mikey had already stripped down and was climbing over my body to lean down and crush his lips against my mine. I didn t respond instantly until he grabbed my face and ran his fingers through my hair. He lowered himself onto me and I gasped as our semi-hard dicks made contacts through the thin barrier of my boxers. Mikey groaned into my mouth as grew harder and harder until he could bear it no more. He trailed his mouth away from the kiss and started licking my nipples before continuing to place the trail of kisses down my heavily inked abdomen. He quickly removed my boxers and stopped kissing just before my strained muscle. Mikey placed a light, affectionate kiss on the tip.<br>Meanwhile, I glanced back at Gerard and saw that he was lightly stroking himself to the sight of his brother exploring my body. He caught my eye and walked over. What s your name? he asked Frank I breathed as Mikey s busy tongue encircled my tip. He brought one free hand up to squeeze my balls gently and suddenly plunged down on my length, twirling his tongue around me like a fucking lollipop. He licked me from base to tip and sank his mouth all the way down me, all the time wrapping, flicking and rolling his tongue around me. When I gasped and moaned, Gerard took this chance to force his dick into my mouth, thrusting in and out, hitting the back of my throat every time. Mikey was now deep throating me, hollowing out his cheeks, sucking so hard with those pretty lips of his wrapped tightly around me. I moaned loudly onto Gerard, nearly sending him over the edge. He took all his will power to withdraw himself from me, but grinned at his saliva coated erection.  
>Go get a piece of Frank s mouth, Mikey , Gerard ordered.<br>Mikey didn t need to be told twice, his rock hard dick throbbing from lack of attention. Mikey was more gentle, slipping himself in rather than ram it forcefully like Gerard.  
>Mikey, I need to open this baby up. Spit for me? Gerard asked his brother, sweetly. Gerard slid two fingers into Mikey s mouth while his brother sucked on them. This was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen and felt myself getting harder, if that was even possible.<br>That s perfect, honey Gerard stopped his brother with a kiss. He returned to his original position and poked two fingers inside my ass.  
>Fuck Frank, you re so fucking tight he exclaimed as he scissored away. Gerard rubbed himself over with a generous amount of lube then positioned himself so that his dick was brushing against my entrance. Mikey had removed himself from me so he could watch.<br>Beg for me, bitch Gerard growled.  
>I don t beg , I pouted.<br>He rubbed himself against me some more until I was filled with lust.  
>Eurgh, fuck me already. I need you now, PLEASE! I practically screamed.<br>Gerard didn t need any further encouragement; he entered me slowly at first as I winced at the pain, but did not complain as I knew it would get better. Mikey reunited his dick with my mouth and moaned at the warmth. Gerard was thrusting harder and harder, so fast that the whole bed was shaking. Then he angled himself so he hit my pleasure point.  
>EUGH, RIGHT THERE! I shouted onto Mikey, as Gerard hit my prostrate. Jesus, Gee, whatever you re doing to him is pretty damn good. I can feel it up hear, dude Mikey gasped.<br>Gerard laughed. Mikey, I ll give it to you properly later . Mikey smirked with satisfaction.  
>Uh, uh, uh, fuck, Gee, mphmmmm, oh shit, FUCK Gerard threw himself into my ball of nerves, each time spilling profanities from my lips. Mikey came first, not being able to hold himself from the vibrations of my moans. I swallowed his load, greedily as Mikey lay there panting from his white-hot pleasure.<br>Gerard grabbed my dick in his fist and jerked my off roughly in time with his thrusts. I did not last long after this. I exploded onto Gerard as I screamed his name.  
>Uhh, fuck Gerard I panted,but Gerard was still going. He couldn t hold it in as the contractions of my muscles had effect on him.<br>Oh my GOD, FUCK FUCK FUCK, eurgh, EURGH, EUUURGHHH FRAANNNKKIIIIEEE! Gerard screamed as he came.  
>All three of us just lay there panting for a moment as we recovered. I felt someone forcing something small and round into my mouth and clamping my jaw shut. When the pill had fully dissolved, I was swallowed up by the darkness once more.<p> <p>


End file.
